


Poor Little Human Body

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [100]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), F/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n gets tired of Gabriel making up bullshit excuses to avoid sex, but when he hears her thoughts, he decides he needs to prove her wrong.





	Poor Little Human Body

Lips and teeth clashed with each other, your hands gripping his hair as he pulled you by your waist, further into him.

You ground down on his crotch, not feeling his length at all.

You groaned internally, knowing you weren’t going to get anywhere tonight.

Four damn months.

Four months since you began dating the one and only archangel, the little shit, Gabriel.

You’d heard the stories Sam and Dean had told.

But honestly, you weren’t too fond of the brothers.

You worked with them when you needed, but you weren’t about to judge someone off their standards.

One of them did fuck a demon and release Lucifer.

No. You didn’t care too much about what they said.

So when you met and he asked you out, you agreed right away.

Things were a bit busy, with the apocalypse approaching.

But there were a few times that you managed to get a little bit of free time, just you and your archangel.

Unfortunately for you, he seemed to be against sex.

That sounded absurd to you.

He was Gabriel.

You’d seen him with his fake illusion whores the first time you’d met.

But every time you’d try to initiate, he’d blow you off and make some dumb excuse, followed by jokes about how his ‘true form is larger than anything you could imagine. I’d tear you in half’.

Now…you didn’t believe it.

You could barely feel his cock when you were trying to get it up and were straddling him.

And truth be told, Gabriel was fairly short.

You couldn’t see a man having a huge dick at his size.

Average? Possible.

‘Tear you in half’ kinda massive? Probably not.

“Believe me, sweetcheeks. It’s bigger than you could imagine”.

You looked down at him, rolling your eyes.

“And I thought I told you not to listen to my thoughts”.

He shrugged, pulling you down onto his crotch as his hands travelled underneath your shirt and up your back.

“It’s a bit difficult not to when you’re thinking about me. And besides, I really am huge”.

You patted his chest, kissing his cheek softly.

“If you say so, cutie”.

You shifted to get off him, when a force held you in place.

“You don’t believe me?”

You struggled against what you assumed was his grace, trying to move, but he wasn’t letting you.

“Gabe, I swear if you don’t let go right now, I’ll chop off this huge dick you keep speaking of”.

He immediately retracted his hands and grace from you, his eyes wide.

You got off him, standing up as you pulled your skirt down.

If he wasn’t going to fuck you, might as well find a hunt or something.

“I’ll fuck you good”, he growled into your ear, grabbing your arm as he pressed up against you.

For the first time, you felt it.

You actually felt his length prodding against your ass.

“That’s right. And that’s barely 1/10th of it”.

You felt your core throbbing, needing some sort of sexual release after months of absolutely nothing except a few make out sessions.

But this…this was what you wanted. What you ached for.

“Yea, you’re gonna be aching once I’m done with you”.

You heard a snap of fingers before you were on the bed, naked as the air brushed past your wet folds, shivering at the sudden coolness.

But then you saw him.

Gabriel, in all his fucking huge cocked glory.

This was the first time you’d ever seen him naked. Hell, first time you’d seen his body.

He was thick. But in a delicious way.

Slightly hairy, but not too much.

But all your eyes could focus on right then was the third fucking leg he had.

He was huge!

He wasn’t even hard right now, but it reached past halfway down his thigh.

“You wanna know how big it is when I’m hard?”

You simply nodded, your breathing deep and laboured as you imagined what he’d be like inside you.

“Don’t worry, sweetcheeks. You’ll get to feel it. All of it”.

You watched as his dick hardened, stiffening and pointing right at you, the slit shining with precum.

He was even bigger now.

God, you knew he wouldn’t fit in you.

Not all the way.

And you’d probably be in some pain.

But you didn’t give a fuck right now.

All you needed was…a fuck!

Gabriel chuckled as he knelt down, his golden eyes being the last thing you saw, before you felt his wet tongue run up your slit, slipping through your folds, before he sucked your clit into his mouth.

You let out a gasp, hands gripping the sheets tight, head falling onto the pillow as he sucked on your sensitive bundle, humming at the taste of you.

The vibrations made you dig your heels into his back, one hand flying to his hair as you pushed him further into your pussy.

He wasted no time getting to work, slipping a finger into your wet cunt as he continued circling his tongue on your clit, trying to get you there faster.

He could feel you getting even wetter, slipping in a second finger as he started scissoring you open, knowing he had to get you ready for his dick.

He ate your pussy with fervour, fingering you fast and hard as you grunted on the bed, trying your hardest to not scream with what you knew would be your strongest orgasm.

You could feel your body tensing, the coil tightening in you.

Gabriel could sense your orgasm coming.

Not only because of his angel mojo, but it was the way he could feel your pussy fluttering.

He knew you were close.

So he decided now was the perfect time for you to cum.

You felt a sudden intrusion inside you, like something had filled you up and set every nerve inside your pussy alight.

That pushed you over the edge, your thighs squeezing Gabriel’s head hard enough that you might have been worried you’d crushed his skull.

But in that moment, you were too busy cumming all over his face, listening to the obscene slurps and moans, as Gabriel took everything you gave him.

You were panting when he pulled his fingers out, sitting between your spread legs as he stuck his fingers into his mouth.

He moaned, his tongue collecting everything he could.

“Taste as good as honey”, he purred, trapping your body beneath him as his arms held him up beside your head.

He attacked your lips without hesitation, making you moan as you tasted your own sweetness.

“You ready?”

All you could do was nod, the words unable to form as you thought about Gabriel finally being inside you.

He sat back up, grabbing his cock as he pumped it a few times.

God, his strokes were so long.

He looked at you, lust filled eyes boring into yours as he slipped the head of his length through your folds.

“All this for me?”

You didn’t say anything, your mouth hanging open as he slid his cock into you.

He was going at a punishingly slow pace.

But you knew why.

Not only was he long, but he was thick too. Really thick.

God, you could literally feel your walls stretching wider than you were used to, stinging the slightest bit as your pussy adjusted to his girth.

He wasn’t even fully inside when he stopped, just letting you get used to him.

He rolled his hips slowly, careful not to hurt you.

The drag of his cock against your walls felt heavenly, making you let out a whimper as you wrapped your arms around his neck, legs locked behind him as you pulled his face to yours.

“Fuck me”, you whispered, your voice breathy and hoarse.

He smirked at you, licking his lips, before he pulled back and slammed back in.

You let out a yelp, gripping his hair tight as he began to pound into you, continuing his rough pace as he fucked you into the mattress.

His lips latched onto yours, kissing you possessively and desperately, his tongue all over your lips and inside your mouth.

You simply lay there, mind completely empty, apart from the feeling of his dick filling you up.

Each and every thrust lit up a spark, over and over.

Your lips didn’t move with his, the entirety of your body tense and locked around his.

Gabriel’s head lowered, capturing a nipple in his mouth as he suckled on it.

You felt the pleasure, letting out whimpers and moans as his finger travelled down your body, finding your clit.

He started off slow, barely even touching it.

Gabriel built up the friction, his touches getting harder as he began rubbing your clit in circles.

Eventually, he was rubbing at you rapidly, enough to make you near your release quicker, but not too harsh that it was uncomfortable.

“Cum for me! Cum all over this fat dick, sweetcheeks. Cum all over me”.

You felt his grace once again enter your body, this time making you feel as though he was stretching you even more.

Then you felt it brush against your g-spot, applying pressure there, while he pressed down on your clit.

You knew exactly what he was doing and you were totally for it.

God, the way he was making you feel was beyond anything and everything you’d ever felt.

He snapped his hips a few more times, using his grace to make you cum.

You felt your body arching up into him, limbs locking down on him as you lost your breath, feeling as though you were floating for a few seconds.

The world went white, sound completely disappearing apart from your thudding heartbeat.

It ended so fast, yet felt like years for you to come down.

When you seemed to regain your senses, Gabriel was still thrusting into you, his hips stuttering compared to the rhythm he had before.

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to still as his head fell down to your shoulder, kissing your sweaty skin as he pumped his cum deep inside you, filling you up with his seed.

You both lay there, panting as you felt his cum trickle out of you.

Eventually Gabriel pulled out, rolling over as he lay beside you, arms above his head, barely even speaking, which was a stark contrast to the snarky sarcastic little moron you were used to.

“Not a moron, sweetcheeks. Just a loveable goof”.

You let out an airy laugh, turning to look at his red face.

Your eyes moved down to his softened cock, still huge, wet along with his stomach from where you squirted all over him.

That was the best sex you’d ever had. Why the hell hadn’t you done that before? What the hell was his reason for putting off sex with you?

“Because, I didn’t want to hurt your poor little human body”.

You looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You were big, Gabe. I’ll give you that. But not _that_ big”.

You saw the flicker of amusement for just a second before the lust overtook him, the golden eyes now almost completely black as he pulled you on top of him.

“Oh…I don’t know about that. How about I show you just what I can do?”

Safe to say, the next morning, you couldn’t get out of bed from the ache between your legs. 

He needed to heal you just so you could make it a few steps without feeling like you were gonna collapse.

Yea…Gabriel was definitely the biggest and best cock you’d had. 

Even if he did have to be extra careful with your ‘poor little human body’, it was worth the pain to have a monster cock inside you.


End file.
